battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slopijoe
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:49, 17 June 2010 Tactical onslaught Is tomorrow 10 AM EST (East Coast Time). 03:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Ermm is it or is it glitched out and is just your name in blue and a logo of a picture you would see in a document and a white screen? Death to the false emperor! 18:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to get it fix ok since I get complained at by some - slopi Block :In relation to User blog:Bovell/Rumor: Battlefield 3 outselling Modern Warfare 3 at GameStop... - 21:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you brag quite alot about your "awesome stats". Not to mention your grammar, and being blocked for unacceptable behavior in the blog comments doesn't give you a very good reputation. RE: I'm not quite sure what you mean? - 13:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, you shouldn't feed the trolls. It only encourages them. Just ignore them, they'll get blocked, and soon they'll get bored and leave. - 13:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your signature, you need to go into 'My Preferences' and find the signature section. In that is your signature, so if you want links you need to put them into there. If you wanted, I could make you a signature... - 14:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, we don't compile lists of trolls per week. But you could get pretty close by checking the - the list of people who've been blocked recently - 15:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question If you want to do the BF2:SF maps, please use proper grammer when writing the articles, read the Manual of Style and please try to follow how the rest of the BF2 map articles are writen, use Dalian Plant as a reference. Licensing I'm going to need you to license your images : File:Devils-perch-64.jpg and File:Warlord-64.jpg or they will have to be deleted, if you do not know how to license images, give me the source URLs and I will do it for you. :They seem to come directly from the game files, according to the "extended details" section. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) 2 things Do u have LBP2? I saw your name on some of the levels under "high scores" in the upper-left-hand corner. If so, I'd like to play some time. Secondly, why do you have anime characters as your avatar? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Get online pl0x Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) u mad? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uXh2fRG2Q8 Char wins. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :u jelleh? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) EH Mad yet, son? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Old. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Seriously, dawg, why do you watch that stuff? ::IMHO the real-robot anime are much better. Macross, Gundam (except SEED and 00), etc. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::lol, kill 'em all Tomino just wants to make you feel like shit >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Help you with what? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: In terms of K/D, yes, that's my record, but I've gotten a higher kill count before. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :A pyrrhic defeat if ever there was one, eh? Same thing actually happened to me three times in a row. Rampage, but defeat. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I never even looked at the dice. 'Nuff said! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, broheim! How you doing? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm actually just going for admin, not b'crat, lol. :And I agree, Rockstar really needs to do something about the hackers. It kills me that such a wonderful game like RDR is ruined by a bunch of nubs who can't hit the broad side of a barn without an aimbot and invincibility. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well good job @level 50. You're general of the army now. ::And yeah, I know most hackers are bad at the game. Until that dude a few days ago activated god-mode, we were kicking their asses. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::At least there are some people who can take their beating, though. Remember those British guys near Las Hermanas who we repeatedly beat over the head? But, they were still arrogant. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::You should vote sooner rather than later, JSYK. I'd appreciate it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Maybe, after I get home from work (I'm employed again, lolol). How's 3:00 PM sound? :::::And yes, my name is in cyrillic letters. It's transromanized as "Yura", a pet form of my name. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was only the M249, SCAR-L, and F2000. Are there other Belgian weapons? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I dunno, dude. That wiki seems pretty far gone to me. Also, you never voted at BF:RFA :< Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not opposed entirely to the idea. But what I'm saying is that it'd take a lot of effort. I'll help, but I won't be particularly active. :BTW thank you so much for voting for me. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I was the one who made the change in the first place. I think it's odd that I managed to miss those two given that I changed every weapon page on the wiki minus a few. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I had BF2 SF, but I don't, unfortunately. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Get it; it's really fun. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: What do you mean, "y u no good at job"? >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi There seems to be a problem with your signature, but I can't seem to narrow it down, do you mind if you just send me a message and sign it so I can have a look? - 13:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's fixed now. Thanks anyway - 20:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cool, maybe we can play tomorrow. And thanks for supporting me. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hmmm Sure, why not. ETA 15 min, though, I need to finish uploading a video. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Not today I'm playing FNV Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's the emblem of the Ukrainian Air Force. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I chose it because it looks more badass than the Ground Forces or Navy emblem. (Both of which are just crossed swords/anchors respectively). This one has a sword and wings. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov RE:Licensing Well it depends on the image you're trying to upload. If it's a in-game image from a Battlefield game, and if you took the picture, you can choose to license it with or whatever license you wish to release it with, also adding , as the image is from a BF game. For non-BF related images, you can use either ' ' or . For Attribution details, the format I use is usually like this : And additionally, try to name your images properly, for example a image from Battlefield 2: Euro Force would be named File:BF2EF Leopard 2.png This is done to seperate the images from one another for the Leopard 2 appears in BF2:MC aswell. Hope this helps. - k Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) FUKK YAER PS: I'll try to get my mom to let me stay up until midnight next friday. If so, then it's you, me, Vlademarovich (Maybe), 3 cans of coke, and the BF3 Beta Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 21:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) re: ps3 Ahmedrulz 12:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 13:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey umm my psn is waddahed. i dont have a mic well not yet im gunna get one when battlefield 3 comes out and umm tell me the psns of those other guys so well play together :) Meh 08th MS team ftw Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool story bro Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 08:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean by jelly? and by the way my k/d is 1.5 just to let you know Yeah Man Add Zephalian cuz m y name's zephalian Zephalian 11:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) re: Ahmedrulz 11:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) lol i think you can tell that from mi profilepicture and im iraqi and why would it be rude if u asked me if i was middle eastern?? Ahmedrulz 12:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) umm u from australia or live in australia? cause i need to know if we r gunna play bf3 beta together we should arrange at what times well be playing the beta with those 2 other guys Ahmedrulz 12:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) yeh thats great at least ur not in america or europe cause theres like 8 hours difference Ahmedrulz 12:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) yeh see ya mate american soldier helmet band Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm There are 10 maps, 11 including the tutorial... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ohh, seems that the BtK pack may have China and Euro... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately it can't be confirmed by me, as I'm not sure what I'm supposed to look for. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) question da-1nd-onli-Ahmedrulz 12:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey buddy i wanted to ask u somthing. was it you that wrote the stinger is the first unlockable rocket for usmc engineer?? im pretty sure the smaw is the first unlockable rocket launcher for us engineerda-1nd-onli-Ahmedrulz 12:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) its realy retarded for dice to place AA launchers first unlocked in beta cause there are no aircraft/helicopters in OP metro Ahmedrulz 13:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 09:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey bro heeres the leopard 2e variant of the leopard 2 tanks.and if u can make me a sig id be grate ful. umm make me one with like two tanks on at the begining of my name next to the A of Ahmedrulz and one tank next to the z of Ahmedrulz. cheers mate! :) Ahmedrulz 09:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) umm a t-90 on one side and an m1a2 on the other. can u do that?? Ahmedrulz 09:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) just curious how do u make a sig with pics nd stuff?? Ahmedrulz 10:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) whats your old sig?? Ahmedrulz 10:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) umm yeh sure id like that sig with crysis 2 but my name is Ahmedrulz not Ahwedrulz Ahmedrulz 10:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) lol its still the same awmedrulz Ahmedrulz 10:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) so whats next how do i apply it as my sig? Ahmedrulz 11:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC) it says tht its invalid and says check html tags or something '' Ahmedrulz '' 11:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) i done it nd this is what it look like. and what do u mean by talk feature? RE: Any editor can have a sandbox, but it's usually admins who have them, mainly because we usually have more .CSS experience. But yeah, you can have a sandbox if ya want. - 14:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :You can actually have any number of personal subpages as you'd like... about anything... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I want the BF3 AK-74M pic, then my name in bold and green, linking to my userpage, followed by an Australian Flag, than 'Continental' in small, italicized green letters at the top (Linking to my talk page), then the BC2 MP-443 Grach. And have the whole thing highlighted in Yellow. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 11:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Template fixed Alright, I rollbacked it. Going to keep an eye on that mate, that didn't seem very productive, the site is clearly English... This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 13:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Humm, looks good then. I don't speak Spanish for 7 years so I'm not even going to try to tell him lol ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 13:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I love it a lot. Ya know, futuristic games always seem un-realistic and blah blah blah, but DICE pulled it over pretty well, Titan and Conquest Assault Lines went well made (and I find Assault Lines a bit more realistic war scenario than the Head-On one to be honest), but when I play on Karkand it is usually a crap ton of infantry coming at you, very infantry based and fronts sometimes shift easily but it's a fun feel generally. Now, when I look when I first tried out Bridge at Remagen when ''Northern Strike became available to everyone (just download the 1.51 patch), I went to spawn near the bridge, and then turned to my left (if you see the map in the page I placed you see how I was exactly facing), I almost instantly died fascinated when I faced about 20 EU dudes rushing in alongside a Battlewalker, Heavy Tanks, Goliaths (which I did never see before, basically almost indestructible and highly-powered APC's), Quick Land Transports, basically every crap you could throw down there to mow and everything. Until you see that you won't know what's epic. WWII tactics on basically WWIII (well, not really lol) is where it's at! :-) This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 14:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Methinks... That you should get 2142 and pown noobs help Pedro and I out with some wiki stuff pown noobs. Its better than all other Battlefield games in my opinion. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 00:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : If you can run Crysis, you can definatly run 2142. Minimum specs here. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 00:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) No worries mate Here to help and going to stay that way, not sure bout admin but might be going for the Trusted User scheme. ''Zephalian 10:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's pretty cool. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Not really He wasn't stopping, even with two warnings on his page, so... Plus, it's only one day. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :D Yes i did Zephalian 05:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Well word of advice: When you reach 1000 edits or so, i think you should try to apply for the Rollback/Trusted User Scheme, this wiki needs more people like you Zephalian 07:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Why? were you block? Zephalian 07:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hide/Show I do not get the button hide What is the template hide / show? Jonay2336 15:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Its possible to become an admin even if you were blocked, CallofDuty4 was blocked multiple times on the CoD wiki, but is a b'crat now [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 23:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Your block was for a minor offence anyway. I think a bigger problem is the lack of edits in general and mainspace edits in particular. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tywin Just got a new capture card. The AVIs are massive and the audio isn't in sync with the video (it's difficult to get it right, too), but it's still pretty good. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :You're doing fine in FNV. It's normal. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Fine I see you're still using an anime avatar. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) JSYK Your legion playthrough is going to suck. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :EVERYBODY will hate you. No companions, a lot of places blocked off... doesn't happen with any other alignment. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: You forgot Zephalian 07:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) well i guess im psyched for bf 3 and ace combat assault horizon cant wait for both to come out nd buy and blow SHIT UP!!!!! lol '' Ahmedrulz '' 12:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Well... That'll work if you're going for NCR. If Legion, then forget about your comapnions... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. You could add me if you like. My PSN Online ID is: LPMNK123WASUP. Im online often but not too often. Later.USMC Lance 12:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ... 650px Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: ?????? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, lol. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It comes from this video, at 0:32. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Copy. Fueling, fixing, and arming your Close Air Support, over. Stand by. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 10:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Understood. I'll land and let you hop in if you're shot down (If I can land). (Yes, the Ground-Attack Aircraft have a second seat) '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 11:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sig Just to ask, could you check your sig for me? It's creating the coding-style text at on the tike/date stamp, which is rather annoying, considering it adds a line break before the stamp... - 11:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Yeah I remember you Jeremy14 23:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure if I would be the guy to answer that, as I don't have any Vietnam. But how does it affect gameplay? If it's useable and you do play on it, add it. If not, I'd rather ask an admin that has BFBC2V about that. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh, I'll be flying my AH-1Z. I unlocked Air-to-Air missiles for that b*tch. Re: Sure. Let's do Drop 'Em Like Liquid Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey You need to get on Battlelog. We'll be able to plan matches easier without having to be on the PS3 at the same time. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 02:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello! PLR Soldier here. XXIPWNZUXX is my XBL gamertag. :) ~ PLR Soldier Osaka? Is that you? From the Battlefield forums? :D ~ PLR Soldier Oh, anything with an AK in it would be good. :P Thank you! ~ PLR Soldier The one with the AK. :) Thanks! Also, how would I be able to use the signature? PLR Soldier 22:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC)PLR Soldier It works! :D Thank you. '' PLR Soldier '' 01:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC)PLR Soldier Yes, of course. '' PLR Soldier '' 12:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC)PLR Soldier Um Depends. How far off are you on that? I don't want to spend 200 hrs playing coop just to get somebody a gun. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Next time before making signatures for others please list them under Template:Signatures. And please update Template:Signatures/Slopijoe to your current sig and use it on your preferences. And stop telling others to copy paste entire codes to their preferences, make a template instead. Oh Really. Bring it on Zephalian 06:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep I love that game. It's my favorite CoD game. Got everything perfect. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) None I'm not really in the mood for video games ATM Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Patton says otherwise. Well you dont want to get fed to the rabid Norks? Zephalian 06:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: y u no friend me then? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: I haven't unlocked any but the FAMAS and the QBB-95, I wouldn't know. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi and need help Konnichiwa my comrade. You've seen me before. I'm starting to adapt well on BF3 and I'm starting to become more active on this wiki, that doesn't mean I give up on CoD. I'm starting to create my profile and I need your help on two things: Infobox and Signature. Jeremy14 03:40, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ROFLAMAO How's marrying Yuri coming along? LAWL Charcoal121 20:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah... what was that all about? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dislike of CoD Series Well, looks like you're getting quite a story here. Its a good read! Rated top 5 on Amazon.com! Lol, jk. Anyways, I have many a reason for disliking the Call of Duty series. I may have loved it back in the days of MW1 and W@W, but after MW2, I was getting to the point that I had enough. BlOps was and will be the last CoD game I will ever buy until Craptivision stops milking the series for everything its worth. Now I absolutely loved MW1 and W@W to peices. Gameplay was fluent, some weapons were a bit OP but most were managable (i.e. M16 and MP-40), and the maps were generally well made. Throughtout the time, I had been gradually getting more and more annoyed by the constant bullshit that would happen in games. Not only that, but the community was a buinch of annying ass 12 year olds who wouldnt shut the fuck up and thought they were hot shit for no-scoping and such. Then MW2 came around. By now, I was starting to like the BF sereis a whole lot more. BC1 had come out the Spring after MW1 and I loved it to peices. I remember seeing this wiki back then, long before joining it. There was barely any information here. I think Bond was around then, as I seem to remember seeing something about a "Bondpedia", and thought they were referring to a wiki about the 007 games. Plus, BF1943 was coming out the following year and it made BF very fun with seeing lanes in the beutiful FB engine. But back to MW2... I had fun with this game for a month or so with friends. Then, after constant bulllshit from the Javelin bombs, Care Package Glitch, the only fun glitch of infinite ammo, I was getting sick of the CoD series. Not only that, but there were many a player who'd knife-run - use Commando, Lightweight, and Marathon and go about with a .44 magnum and tac knife, just being absolute douchebags. That is what finally caused me to swear off the CoD series. The community stops at nothing to become complete assholes online with no teamwork whatsoever. I see the sereis as a "Who can become the biggest douche online" contest. By the time the ice skating glitch came about, I was done. Switched to the BF sereis and have stayed there since, only dabbling in BlOps to see if it could come back, but only to find it was still trash. BC2 was the most fun I had in any FPS ever. Even more than Halo 2 and 3, which I had played a shit ton before MW1. But BC2 was not without faults. Despite having much more balance, a more team oreiented playstyle, and vehicles, there were things ike the 100-round automatic sniper, old one-two, the circles of death, and the infamous noob tubes that were a problem. The circles of death were the only thing that could never really get fixed in that game. and the tracer dart's speed buff did help, but they were the only problem BC2 had IMHO. But that is my story as to why I switched from CoD to BF. After BC2 came out, I decided to join the wiki and have been here since April 2010. Hope you enjoyed my story, and that I didn't drone on too much, lol. 18:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Damn, bro. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Quite a story, amirite? 18:25, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, forgot to respond the other day, my bad. But I don't hate the CoD wiki community. They seem to be mostly alright. Most of them are on BF wiki anyways, lol. 18:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope Only admins and b'crats can ;) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 13:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : Y U mad? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 13:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :: LOL didn't notice until now either. You two just talk a lot I guess Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 13:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: lol "glad"? Why? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yeah, the RfA was quite a close call, and thank god I decided to 'not' take my hands on Skyrim yet. A couple of dozens of guys blacked out from the rest of the world since they bought it, I'm feeling like not risking it! lol :::: BTW when you can could you leave your thoughts on this?Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Unranked? Hmmm, yes mucho cookie. Thats actually a good idea. I need to train USMC Lance, as he has 110 jet kills, but relies on heat seekers, and that would be a good place to train without fear of lowering my jet SPM. I must teach him the ways of the force, err guided missile. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 14:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : I hereby present Slopijoe, AKA Tywin1, the Jet Ace Award. This effectively restores 1/2 a hunger unit and is made from two wheat and one cocoa beans. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] RE: Done. Are you building your underground concrete bunker? Because we have a lot of bad stuff coming our way. North Korean Domination, 2012 catastrophe, you name it. Better stock up on food, water, guns n' ammo. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 02:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Great idea. I'm going there, too. I can't wait to see the look on RG98's face when we show up at his doorstep. Also, You're signature's pretty cool. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 03:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oops, I meant your avatar. Derp. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 03:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you should. And what do you mean, 'Tactical style, through the window'? It sounds like something naughty. BTW, Happy new year. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 05:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) NV Probably the best faction in NV is the NCR, with that playthrough, it typically means you can have positive relations with all of the factions, other than the Powder Gangers and the Legion. Charcoal121 15:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) stuff Remember that Corvette Ship you built on LBP2? That makes me want to build an Army/Navy on LBP2. We should do it. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 23:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Its ok and none taken Jeremy14 01:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the heads up, deleted. Re: He's Cullen Bohannon from Hell on Wheels. Omnicube1 20:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay. Which wiki? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: The theme designer or via mediawiki pages. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, kind of. In fact, I'm actually starting to get fed up with videogames in general. They really no longer capture my attention the way they used to :/ this is the first year in... years... that I legitimately don't have my eye on any upcoming videogames. Well, except for Diablo III. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rollback Sorry for taking so long to get back to you, but I had forgotten about your request! I'm sorry! 21:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC)}} :Really? Not even in the upper corner? Because I know it won't change up top on your user page, or in your sig since its overridden to be yellow. I'd give the site's server a day to figure it out, because according to the Admin Dashboard, you have rollback rights. Can you at least rollback edits in addition to undoing them? Hey Wanna squad up on BF3? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yo dawg, I heard you like 5 jet service stars http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/soldier/h2seasprite/dogtags/227136840/ps3/. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 23:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) lol Really? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 22:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Well TBH I can't see anything wrong with it. Are you talking about the arabic script? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Clan That clan I was talking about is up on Battlelog. The name of the clan and tag are both '''NCR'. Charcoal121 20:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yuri's thinking and looking for other admin's thoughts on who is he nominating. He's deciding between me, you or Maxwell (asked H2 as well, but he seems to only step further if no one else does). Max's been inactive though, which probably leaves with us two. Even if one passes, there's still the RfA, so you won't gonna jump this soon lol I may be wasting my breath (as you probably already know) saying that you got my vote if you're nominated :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 10:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, I've never been an admin. As of speculation, I'd rather not do it and let the community's voices be heard. Although some users did show some acceptance on me going for admin (kind of like here or here), I don't believe I'm not getting opposed, mainly because , mainly because I personally demand good quality for each ''Mainspace edit, having major page revamps or creations like Camp Gibraltar or Port Bavaria (just the text BTW, pics are H2's) counted as a single edit. And it shouldn't be forgotten than the relatively low number did result in an Oppose when I got nominated for the Editor's Award. :Either way, I'm honestly leaving the decision of me having RfA or not to Yuri, since he's thinking about it. I've been TU with him last Summer, he does know me as a Wikian, and his experience may be more relevant on what should be best for the wiki's future. I don't have any plans on nominating myself; if the Wiki's community believes I could and should take responsability on the admin hot seat, I'll step on it. Otherwise, I'll simply work as a TU like I've always been trusted to do since Bond accepted my request. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 11:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::If I do pass the RfA (if I get one), I'll force you myself lol ;) ::I dunno where Maxwell is though, don't see him for some time. As for Zeph, he did semi-retired if ye don't remember. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: quick question Not as much as I did before, but I still have some problems with it. So far, I'm enjoying it again. DarkMetroid567 20:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Xbox. Inb4 PC MASTER RACE :3 DarkMetroid567 20:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ... what? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:37, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the fix! Never noticed that, but thank you for the fix. I appreciate it. :) '' PLR Soldier '' 18:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Potentially, but why ask me? I'm not a DICE employee. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, yeah... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Two things. Firstly, it's not GIGN who uses the G36, that's just the regular Gendarmerie Secondly, you should format it as Gendarmerie (SP) Russian Ground Forces (MP) Marine Corps(MP) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Explanation The website I used: http://battlefield2.filefront.com/info/BF2_EF_Armies, mixed them up, so I got confused. 01:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I know. I was just telling you what happened. 01:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nah, got Red River instead. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: My one and only blog is a jet tutorial, but if you make another jet tutorial, I'll contribute to it. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 21:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Someone is apparently bored lol Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 11:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Well, to break your boredom for a bit, could you tell your opinion on this? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 11:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Dunno if I should change my vote to Gold or not. Seeing on Eden's perspective, it meets the criteria well. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 12:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Alright, see you "tomorrow" lol Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 12:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: They both have to be 600x1200 to fit in ;) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 07:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry Don't worry about that guy. He basically created a mainspace page about why BF3 needs a new game-mode, and when we asked him to move it to the blog-space, he replied stating that we cannot edit that page without his permission. Nevertheless, it got deleted, and later, he got banned... - 07:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) congrats ON tu, you have joined my club with pedro hehe, im asking for advise but should i RFA? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk''']]) 14:36, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Check My Userpage. The title is self-explanatory. 02:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Who do you mean by "dude"? 02:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, she's been asking me about her avatar. I say she just violated her own privacy by showing it to us. 02:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) She needs a lesson in internet etiquette. And showing pictures like that is gonna get you humiliated. BIG TIME! 02:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) What's going on? And if you want to refer a female as a "dude", the proper term is "dudette". 02:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) What do you need my opinion for anyway? 02:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC)